


Some Like it Hot

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll do Billy Wilder now and a little late, late show afterwards.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Erin talked again this week. I was happy to write it all down.

Dave came into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of Stella Artois. He sat down on the couch; put the beers on coasters, the bowl in his lap and his arm around Erin.

“What did you decide on?”

“I'm struggling between _The Women_ and _The Third Man_.” Erin replied.

“Are there two more different films?” Dave asked.

“Probably, but I can't think of them right now.”

“Well I can solve this one for you…no and no.”

“What? No? You love _The Third Man_.”

“Baby, I just finished a case where the Unsub attempted to perfectly recreate a scene from a bad classic film. The last thing I want to watch tonight is a classic film. What are our other options?”

“You have a lot of good movies.” Erin went to climb off the couch. Dave pulled her back, nibbling on her bottom lip. She smiled and kissed him passionately. He laughed when she clucked his chin. “Dealer’s choice; what are you in the mood for?”

“I'm in the mood to laugh but no romantic comedies please.”

“I don’t like romantic comedies.” Erin replied. She got up from the couch and went over to the shelf where Dave kept his movies. “Let’s watch Hitchcock.”

“Those are classic films.”

“I know but…c'mon. We can watch _Rebecca_.”

She knew him like the back of her hand; knew he had a soft spot for Hitchcock. Classic suspense never went out of style or season.

“I have to admit that The Hill Ripper is a stupid name.” Erin said.

“The _Washington Monitor_ gave it to him. They’re not exactly known for their witty prose. I guess he should've sent his photos to The _Post_.”

“And the mother was really mummified with the victim’s lips glued to her face?”

“Erin…”

“I mean what the hell is that, David?” she asked, sitting back on the couch when the DVD was in the machine. “It’s something out of a bad film.”

“He was a sick bastard with a mommy complex. He took his issues out on beautiful young women who’d done nothing to him. It’ll be a long time before Penny recovers from this, if ever. She's the one who deserves our attention, not him.”

“Well of course I'm concerned about her. What an awful thing to live through. And he removed her toes so she couldn’t escape him…sickening.”

“You said it though, baby, she lived. She’s young, strong, and her family loves her. I'm not saying she’ll emerge unscathed but she's a survivor.”

“What did he say for himself when you questioned him?” Erin asked.

“I don’t particularly feel like talking about it.” He replied.

Erin looked at him, looked as if she wanted to say something, rethought it, and bit her lip. She leaned back on the couch. Dave wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him.

“I'm sorry.” She said.

“For what?” Dave kissed her forehead.

“I'm bugging you about the case. I know you don’t talk a lot about your professional life when you're home. I didn’t mean to badger you.”

“You usually don’t want to talk about it, not that I'm anxious to. This case was close to home; all over the news. It’s easy to get wrapped up in it. The media sensationalizes everything.”

“Still,” She stroked her hand down his shirt. “You're home now. We should talk about something else.”

“Technically you're the boss of me…you can read all about the case in my paperwork.” Dave said.

“Well there are two problems with that.”

“What?”

“The paperwork is just a summary. And you never turn it in on time.”

“This time I’ll make an exception. Just for you, baby.”

Erin grinned. She tilted her head back to kiss him. Dave deepened the kiss, cupping her face. He planted sweet kisses on her lips and then kissed her nose.

“ _Strangers on a Train_ is my favorite Hitchcock film.” He whispered against her lips.

“I knew that.”

“But I really need to laugh tonight. Hitchcock doesn’t make me laugh.”

“So we’re not going to watch _Rebecca_?”

“No, we’re not gonna watch _Rebecca_. I'm sorry, Erin.”

“That'll be the last apology from either one of us tonight.” She kissed him. “We’re together so there's surely nothing to be sorry about. Our beer’s getting warm and our popcorn’s getting cold though. Tell me what you're in the mood for.”

“We’re still talking about movies?” Dave asked, his hands eagerly sliding down her back toward her ass.

“Yes, Agent Rossi.” Erin took his hands in hers. “I need you to focus…we’re watching a movie.”

“We don’t have to watch a movie.”

“You said you wanted to smile.”

“You know exactly how to make me smile, Erin. I hope you don’t have any doubts about that.”

“I don’t.” She shook her head. “How about we double your pleasure? We’ll do Billy Wilder now and a little late, late show afterwards.”

“Mmm, _Sabrina_.” He pulled her hands to his lips.

“That’s a classic film.” Erin replied.

“Yes but its sweet, romantic, and quite funny. Will you indulge me?”

“That sounds perfect, but I'm not getting up anymore.”

Dave smirked, using his remote to turn off the DVD. He ejected it and then got up from the couch to replace Hitchcock with Hepburn. Erin lay down on the mass of pillows, sipping her warm beer. He turned and smiled at her.

“Is there any room for me?” he asked.

“It’s a big couch. Anyway, the most interesting things happen when we have to squeeze close.”

Dave walked over to the couch. He had a feeling that the late, late show might start a little early tonight.

***

  



End file.
